


friday night

by bealrat



Series: eight days a week [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex Toys, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, like....so excessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealrat/pseuds/bealrat
Summary: the one where tender dom richie makes eddie come three times.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: eight days a week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613536
Comments: 16
Kudos: 345





	friday night

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to read the first work in the series to understand this one. it's just porn, folks! 
> 
> (no beta, plz excuse my mistakes)

Richie knew exactly how Eddie felt about routines. Where some may get bored, find them tedious or predictable, stifling, Eddie found peace. He was able to enjoy things more when he knew what to expect (to a certain extent), and this is how Richie could immediately tell that something was wrong when he heard Eddie’s key turning in the lock after 7pm. He’d been asleep on the sofa, having knocked out while watching some old Netflix comedy special as he waited for Eddie to get home. That was over two hours ago...Eddie never stayed at the office past 5pm, especially without calling home to let Richie know.

Sure enough, as the door swung open it revealed a tense and angry-faced Eddie. He all but stomped inside, carrying a heavy looking box and sparing only a glance and a nod in Richie’s direction before kicking his shoes off, just dropping his messenger bag (along with the mystery box) on the floor. 

_Red flag number two_ , Richie thought. There was a coat and shoe rack in the entryway, which he would sometimes ignore, but Eddie never did. Red flag number three came in the form of pills rattling around in a bottle. Eddie had come a long way since his placebo days in Derry (spurred on by his mother) and from his drugstore-behind-the-bathroom-mirror days in New York (spurred on by Myra). But he still had the occasional setback, as anyone would. 

Richie could see that the bottle in his boyfriend’s hand was merely Tylenol, but he still felt the urge to swoop in. If Eddie was in a negative emotional state, he knew how easy it could be for the one Tylenol to turn into two, into a hospital visit just to be sure it wasn’t an aneurysm “sneaking up on him.” 

“Hey Eds,” he blurted, causing the frazzled man to jump and drop the bottle from his grasp. His eyes shot to Richie, glaring. Richie just smiled charmingly (or what he hoped would pass for charming). He got up quickly, crossing over to where Eddie stood in the kitchen and wrapped him up in a tight hug. He tucked his chin on top of Eddie’s head and ignored that Eddie had stiffened slightly. “Bad day?”

Eddie sighed. He was quiet for a moment and then it was like a dam inside of him had burst. “It’s just that I am so _sick_ of people treating me like I’m incompetent! I literally just transferred to this office from the one in New York. I am in the same _fucking_ position, and it is a _fucking_ high one! But does anyone act like I deserve to be there? No. They act like I’m clueless and new, when I’ve already brought in a ton of clients and fixed a fucking _ass ton_ of their mistakes! Do they really think I’m just staying late for fun? Because, guess what, I’m not! What I’m doing is cleaning up after them, repeatedly, and have they ever thanked me? Also no! Because for some reason, they don’t trust me. But I know what the fuck I’m doing, Richie!” He breathed hard, fists clenched in the back of Richie’s shirt where he’d made no move to unattach himself from the embrace, despite his ranting. 

“You absolutely know what you’re doing. You know what everyone is doing before they do it,” Richie agreed. “Don’t take their shit, Spaghetti. They begged you to take the job when you moved out to L.A.” 

Eddie let out a bitter laugh. “When have you ever known me to take anyone’s shit? I told my boss he can take his shitty opinions and shove them back up his ass where he pulled them from.” 

Richie’s eyebrows shot up. A grin took over his entire face as he pushed Eddie back by the shoulders to see him. 

Eddie’s brows drew closer together upon seeing Richie’s delight. “What?” 

“ _Eddie._ ” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Don’t start with me right now, Richie, okay? I know your inner Trashmouth must be so proud, but I’m not. I’m an adult. That was my _job_ ,” he frowned. 

“Was?” Richie asked.

“Obviously!” Eddie was yelling, arms flailing about. “Did you really think I could say something like that and not get fired?! God, my head fucking hurts. What was I thinking? Did I literally become you for a minute? What am I going to do now?” He paced circles around the kitchen island, fingers still fumbling to open the Tylenol bottle he’d rescued from the floor.

Richie leaned against the counter and watched, sensing that his interference may not be entirely welcome at this point. Not so helpfully, his brain finally put together that the box Eddie carried in was full of all his things. He’d already packed up his office. Richie didn’t blame him for being stressed. “What you’re going to do is take your pill, and then we’re going to relax so hard, babe.” 

Eddie spun on his heel, dry swallowing the pill (which never failed to make Richie cringe). “What are you talking about? How am I supposed to relax right now? I just got _fired_ , Richie. Fired! I’ve never been fired before. What am I supposed to do?” 

Richie knew that, realistically, everything was fine and would continue to be fine. He earned more than enough from his own comedy and acting career to support them both if he needed to, but even if he didn’t, Eddie’s credentials were kind of insane. He’d bounce back in no time, not to mention the savings account he had been building up for years. They may have both had their problems, but luckily money wasn’t one of them. ( _Thank Turtle_.) 

Richie also knew that when Eddie was this wound up and feeling that he’d lost control, the easiest (and most satisfying) way to bring him back down to Earth was by taking him apart slowly. And if Eddie needed someone to show him the fun in giving up control, Richie was ecstatic that he got to be that someone. 

He strolled over to where Eddie was pacing and placed two strong hands on the smaller man’s shoulders to stop him in his tracks. “Come on. Bedroom. I know what will make you feel better,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Eddie huffed, attempting to free himself. “Not now, I have to—”

“What? You have to job hunt at nearly 8pm on a Friday night?” Richie rolled his eyes. He let one hand slide over to cup Eddie’s neck as the other trailed down the front of his sleek button up shirt. 

Eddie sighed. “I can at least start looking online for—” he was cut off by his own gasp as Richie’s wandering hand suddenly gripped him through his pants. He wasn’t hard, but the stern, smug look that Richie suddenly wore, coupled with the way he squeezed Eddie’s cock was sending waves of heat through his veins. 

“What you can do,” Richie started, flicking the button of Eddie’s pants open and tangling his other fingers in Eddie’s hair to tilt his head up. He leaned in, pressing the ghost of a kiss across Eddie’s lips as he spoke, “is get in the bedroom and let me make you feel so good. Don’t you want that? Me on my knees for you, my mouth around that pretty cock. Making you forget all about your bad day?” 

Eddie blinked up at him. He could already feel his eyelids growing heavy with arousal. He was such a sucker for Richie’s words, and anything else he did with that mouth to be honest. “Yeah. Yeah, I want that.” 

Richie smirked and pecked him on the lips, stepping out of his space. “Go wait in the bedroom chair. Clothes off except underwear.” He slapped Eddie’s ass as he passed, only taking a few seconds to stare as his figure disappeared down the hallway.

Quickly, he shook his head to clear it so that he could figure out his next move. He hadn’t necessarily planned on getting sexy tonight, at least not to the extent that he now intended. Luckily, he’d gone shopping earlier in the week so he had a surprise waiting for Eddie. He’d started exploring more of the city during the days he didn’t have gigs, trying to keep himself from just sitting around and waiting for Eddie to get home. He’d found a tiny little sex shop he’d never heard of before, but looked clean enough, and decided to check it out. 

He wasn’t looking for anything specific since they had toys at home, but a butt plug had all but called out to him from its home on a shelf. Not too small, but not “large,” it was a gentle baby pink, made of smooth silicone that flared out into a heart shaped base. His own heart practically turned flip flops in his chest as he imagined the way it would look against Eddie’s skin. He counted himself lucky as hell to be maybe the only person in the world who knew that Eddie would love it. His rough, “do not fucking touch me” exterior could fool a lot of people, but behind closed doors, Eddie got to let go and be Richie’s baby. 

Richie didn’t hesitate to hand over his card and buy the toy. He had taken it out of the package to wash it that same day, and had just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to surprise Eddie with it. He plucked it from the cabinet he’d stashed it in and held it behind his back, heading down the hall to their bedroom. 

Eddie was waiting in the corner armchair as instructed, clothes neatly folded on the dresser and foot tapping away. Richie could basically feel him vibrating with pent up energy (anxiety, arousal) from the doorway. Eddie raised wide brown eyes to meet Richie’s blue ones, clearly waiting for his next instruction. 

Richie smiled at him gently, crossing the room and bending to kiss him, just once. “Relax, Eds. I’m making tonight all about you. And I got you something.”

  
Eddie perked up, a grin stretching across his face despite himself. “You did? What is it?” He craned his neck to try and see behind Richie.

Richie thought about making him work for it, but decided to take a different route. He brought his hand out in front of him, presenting the pink toy to Eddie wordlessly. He didn’t miss the way Eddie’s cock twitched in his tight briefs as he looked it over. He felt heat start to travel down his own spine. He knew Eddie would like the gift, but as he reached a hand out to take it, Richie took a step back. “Ah, ah. Patience, babe.” 

Eddie’s hand fell back to his lap. He knew better than to argue or talk back, although they both knew his inner brat was dying to whine about it. He simply folded his hands in his lap and bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up from under his lashes to meet Richie’s eyes. 

Richie couldn’t tell whether he meant to look so slutty, sitting there obediently, but he could feel himself starting to get hard already. He reminded his dick that this was Eddie’s night. Of course, Eddie got off on being told what to do, taking whatever Richie gave him (and Richie planned to give him plenty tonight), but he’d worry about chasing his own pleasure later. 

Now, he tore his eyes away from his boyfriend and went to the bedside table. He sat the toy down, feeling Eddie’s gaze on him all the while, and took his time rummaging through the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of their lube and a packet of wet wipes. He couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he turned around to see Eddie jiggling his leg and tapping his fingers at once, still chewing on his lip.

“What?” Eddie asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

Richie crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of the chair. His hands landed on Eddie’s (shockingly muscular) thighs, smoothing over the light dusting of tawny hair, so different from his own thick black body hair. He applied a bit of pressure, stopping Eddie’s nervous movement. Eddie’s doe eyes were alight with an almost frantic need, and Richie could still see the stress behind them. “You’re just so impatient, aren’t you?” he teased. 

Eddie flushed, brows knitting together. “This was _your_ idea.” 

Richie smirked. “That’s right. So we’re going at _my_ pace.” With that, he suddenly lowered his head to mouth along Eddie’s length through the fabric of his underwear. 

Eddie gasped, hands flying to tangle in Richie’s hair and tug in an attempt to urge him on. He knew Richie had a weakness for having his hair pulled, but Richie was determined not to be distracted right now. 

Lips still moving across the outline of Eddie’s cock, getting him more wet and messy by the second, Richie captured Eddie’s hands in his own and placed them firmly on the cushioned armrests of the chair. Without looking up, he said, “Hands off.” He knew Eddie wouldn’t disobey, despite the whine he let out.

Richie huffed out a laugh at the way Eddie’s fingers immediately dug into the chair’s fabric, and the hot air against his wet briefs caused him to twitch beneath Richie. Richie barely held back his groan; he absolutely loved how responsive Eddie always was. He decided to have mercy on Eddie for now and finally peeled the briefs down over his hips, tossing them haphazardly away over his shoulder. His eyes zeroed back in on Eddie.

The thing about it was that Eddie was clearly unaware that he was officially a man in his 40s, and therefore was a bit ripped. Not a bodybuilder by any stretch of the imagination, but slightly muscular and very toned. Definitely not a “dad bod,” like he so affectionately dubbed Richie’s. Although Richie was 200% _not_ complaining whenever he would catch sight of the delectably chiseled V of Eddie’s hips, leading down to his even more delectable cock. 

It was straining against his stomach from how hard he was. Richie was close enough to see the thin line of precome leaking from the head, wetting the trail of hair below his navel. He let his eyes roam up tanned skin to meet Eddie’s and leaned in to press a kiss to the base of his cock. 

“Shit, Richie, please,” Eddie pleaded.

Richie took his cock in hand, tongue flicking out to lick around the head before taking him into his mouth. Eddie moaned, muscles straining to keep from thrusting into the tight heat and choking Richie as he began to bob up and down. He swallowed around Eddie, trying to take in more each time he sank down, until he felt Eddie hit the back of his throat. He pulled back off slowly, savoring the weight against his tongue. He traced a vein along the underside and pressed sloppy, sucking kisses up and down the length as Eddie’s hands clenched and unclenched on the chair arms beside him. 

Eddie was loud—as he was in every other aspect of life—keening high in his throat whenever Richie would lick over his slit or take him in particularly deep. Richie couldn’t help but to moan around his cock in response. He fucking loved sucking Eddie off, could probably get off on just the knowledge that he was making Eddie come, if he let himself…Thirty years of pining finally paying off in the form of Eddie’s cock in his throat and moans in his ear.

He pulled off, lips barely brushing the tip to tell Eddie, “You sound so fucking good like this, baby. So desperate for it, huh?” 

Eddie nodded quickly. “Feels so good, Rich. Love your mouth.” 

Richie’s tongue peeked out to lap up the precome beading on Eddie’s slit, the salty tang going straight to his own dick where it was becoming almost painfully hard in his jeans. “I know you love it. You gonna come for me, Eds?” he asked, sinking back down as far as he could, hand working over the length his mouth couldn’t reach. He couldn’t deepthroat like Eddie ( _yet_ ), but nothing would stop Richie Tozier from giving good head if he had anything to say about it. Eddie didn’t seem to be in disagreement. 

He could tell Eddie was getting close by the sweat rolling down the center of his chest and the way his thighs flexed, balls drawn up tight. “Yes, please Richie, I’m close, gonna come,” Eddie babbled, visibly struggling not to lift his hands to hold onto Richie. 

Richie moved his head faster, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. He used his free arm to hold Eddie’s jerking hips down onto the chair, and swirled his tongue around the head of Eddie’s cock. One hard press to his frenulum and suddenly Eddie was coming. Richie’s own low moans mixed with Eddie’s higher ones as come slid down his throat. He swallowed it greedily, licking up and down the shaft until Eddie was shaking and he was sure he’d gotten every drop.

“Good boy, Eddie. So fucking hot, taste so good,” Richie praised, pressing a last lingering kiss to Eddie’s cock and laughing at Eddie’s gasp, oversensitive and trying to twist away. 

Richie kissed his way up Eddie’s defined stomach, using his own hands to place Eddie’s back into his hair. Eddie pulled him in by his curls immediately, attaching their lips and licking hungrily into Richie’s mouth. Richie knew that Eddie wouldn’t admit it, but liked tasting himself on Richie’s tongue. 

“Thank you,” Eddie murmured. “I really needed that.” 

Eddie went back in for another kiss, but Richie pulled back and caught his hand where it had started inching towards Richie’s belt. The smirk was back on his face. “Oh no, sweetheart. Did you think that I was done with you?”

Eddie’s smile dropped. “What? Let me suck your dick, come on.” 

Richie stood, chuckling at how Eddie’s gaze immediately fell to the obvious bulge in Richie’s jeans. He held a hand out for Eddie to take and led him over to their bed. “So needy. You didn’t forget about your new toy, did you?”  
  


Eddie’s eyes widened—he had forgotten. Having your brain sucked out through your dick could do that to a person. 

Richie tilted Eddie’s head up with two fingers under his chin. He pecked him on the lips. “ _I_ didn’t forget. I told you I would make you feel so good, make you relax. I’m not nearly done yet, babe. Sucking that gorgeous cock of yours was only step one.” He pushed Eddie backwards onto the bed. 

Eddie raised himself up onto his elbows so he could watch as Richie peeled his own t-shirt off and tossed it aside. He licked his lips. “What’s step two?” he asked softly.

Richie climbed onto the bed, hovering over Eddie. He held three fingers of his right hand up to Eddie’s mouth, lightly tapping his bottom lip, slightly kiss-swollen. “You wanted something in your mouth so bad. Suck.” 

Eddie wasted no time opening up for Richie, taking the long digits into his mouth. He was careful to get the fingers as wet as possible, swirling his tongue around and between them. He assumed Richie would probably finger him next. 

Richie was straddling Eddie’s hips, not breaking eye contact as he groaned at the sight and palmed himself through his pants. Eddie looked beyond filthy like this and Richie couldn’t get enough; his cheeks were flushed from his orgasm and the weight of Richie’s gaze. Both of his small hands held onto Richie’s large one, keeping him where he was. He stared into Richie’s eyes while he sucked on his fingers with the same enthusiasm he’d have if it were his cock.

Richie pulled his fingers free and grinned at Eddie’s whimper when he trailed them lightly down Eddie’s spent cock. Eddie jerked, hands flying up to try and push Richie’s away. “Richie, I can’t. Too much,” he whined. 

Richie knew he was still sensitive from coming just a moment ago and was quick to catch Eddie’s hands in his free one. “Oh, babe. You can. You wanna give me what I want, don’t you?” He let Eddie’s hands go, pleased when Eddie gripped onto the sheets below him rather than pushing him away. 

Of course he’d never do anything they weren’t both up for. But he knew Eddie didn’t actually want him to stop. This had been one of the first things he’d asked Richie for when they started having sex last year. He’d been so shy and embarrassed, years of repression making him ashamed to ask for what he wanted, although he knew Richie would try most things at least once (if for no other reason than to say he’d done it). His face was red and downcast as he quietly asked if Richie might possibly be into the idea of overstimulation, making him come more than once. It wasn’t something they did all the time (they were in their 40s after all), but every now and again Richie certainly enjoyed making Eddie fall apart over and over.

He wrapped slick fingers around Eddie’s cock, gently squeezing as Eddie writhed beneath him. “Can you get hard for me again, baby?” 

Eddie took a shuddering breath, nodding up at Richie as he clenched his fingers tighter into the sheets. “Yeah...yeah. Whatever you want.” He gasped as Richie started stroking him in earnest. 

Richie gazed down, watching the muscles in Eddie’s stomach jump as he twitched, a flush creeping down to cover his neck and chest. He was whimpering and whining, brows pulled together as Richie worked him through the overstimulation until his cock started to grow firmer in his grasp. “There you go, Eds. So good for me.” 

Eddie keened, canting his hips up for more despite being overly sensitive. “Please, Rich,” he whispered. 

“Please what, sweetheart?” Richie knew exactly what he wanted, but loved to hear him ask.

“More, anything, come on,” Eddie pleaded.

“I don’t know…You’re gonna have to use your words for me, gorgeous.” He trailed his free hand up the planes of Eddie’s stomach and over his heaving chest to pluck and pinch at a nipple. The bud grew hard under his attention, Eddie arching into the touch.

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie gasped. “Want your fingers, please.” 

Richie smiled. “Of course. Always so desperate to be filled up, aren’t you?” 

“Please,” Eddie repeated, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

  
Richie was delighted to see that, despite them being glassy and dark with arousal, some of the stress behind them had faded. He stroked Eddie’s cock a few more times, twisting his wrist and letting a nail graze his slit before he finally let go so he could give Eddie what he wanted. 

Eddie whined at the loss of contact. Richie shushed him gently. “Shh, don’t worry. Just getting the lube. You know I’ll take care of you.” 

He took a moment to remove his own jeans for a bit of relief. The way his cock pressed against his zipper was starting to actually hurt. He was hard as a rock just from seeing Eddie in this state, needy and wanting. Richie wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to that, the knowledge that Eddie was all his and actually wanted him just as badly.

Proving him right, Eddie was staring hungrily at him when he glanced back up. He watched warm brown eyes rake him up and down, finally settling on the impressive bulge tenting the front of his boxers. 

Then Richie was back on the bed, strong hands spreading Eddie’s legs apart so he could settle between them. Eddie watched, biting his lip while Richie squirted lube onto three fingers and then lifted the bottle to drizzle a bit more onto Eddie’s cock, red and throbbing where it lay against his stomach. Richie threw the bottle aside and took Eddie’s cock into his hand, spreading the lube and thumbing torturously slowly over the head. 

  
Eddie moaned deep in his throat, while Richie’s right index finger finally moved between his cheeks to rub circles around his hole with just enough pressure to be a tease. Eddie pushed his hips down in an attempt to hurry him along. 

Richie watched Eddie’s eyes go momentarily wide and then glaze over as he pushed all the way inside. “That what you wanted, baby?” Richie asked, moving his finger in and out slowly. 

Eddie sighed, voice coming out breathy and far away. “Fuck, yes. More, please?”

Richie smiled. He leaned down to press their lips together. Not for the first time, he was glad they’d sort of worked out a way to kiss without knocking Richie’s glasses off his face; he knew he needed to get contacts, but for now he definitely didn’t want to miss out on seeing Eddie like this. He swallowed Eddie’s moans as he pressed a second finger in alongside the first. He paused for just a moment to let Eddie adjust to the slight stretch and sat back up so that he could watch the way his fingers disappeared inside Eddie’s tight heat. He scissored and thrust them in and out, other hand still stroking Eddie’s cock as he writhed under the attention. “God, Eds. You fucking love it, don’t you? Just a little whore for me, huh baby?” 

Eddie nodded, tugging at his own hair and letting out needy whines. His whole body jerked abruptly when Richie crooked his fingers, rubbing rough circles over his prostate. “Shit, fuck, Richie. I’m close, please,” he rambled.

Richie stilled both hands immediately, taking his left one away from Eddie’s cock to grip at his own. He could feel a wet patch of precome forming on his underwear. 

Eddie groaned, lifting himself onto his elbows to glare at Richie. “What the fuck? Why’d you stop? _You_ wanted me hard again.” 

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Mouthy little brat tonight, aren’t you?”

Eddie’s face grew red as he realized his mistake. He snapped his mouth shut.

Richie just laughed. “You’ll come, Eddie. But only from my fingers this time, and only when I give you permission, since you’re being ungrateful. Or should I just leave you here to finish yourself off?” 

“No!” Eddie cried, reaching out to hold onto Richie. “No, I’ll be good. I’m sorry, please stay.” He turned the full force of his doe eyes on Richie, as if he ever would have actually left Eddie there. 

_God I have it bad for you_ , Richie thought. Still, he pretended to think it over. He started moving his fingers again, the obscenely slick sound the only noise in the room for a moment. “Okay,” he finally agreed. “But you’d better show me how good you can be.”

Eddie nodded emphatically. “I’ll be so good, Richie, please. I promise.” 

Richie added a third finger as a response. Eddie threw his head back, mewling at the stretch. It was his favorite part, Richie knew; he always insisted on prepping Eddie so as to not actually hurt him, but only with three fingers. He knew that four may be more appropriate considering the size of his cock, but Eddie wanted to feel that stretch. Richie was big enough that there was a considerable burn when he’d finally push inside, and Eddie would feel _drunk_ with pleasure. 

Now Eddie’s hands found their way back to fist in the sheets. He ground his hips down in small circles, trying to take Richie’s thick fingers in as deep as possible. Richie alternated between thrusting and and spreading them open inside of him, rubbing along his inner walls and really stretching him out. Eddie was moaning wantonly, loud and panting as he felt his second orgasm of the night rapidly approaching again. 

“Feel good, baby?” Richie asked, fingertips ever so lightly brushing against Eddie’s forgotten cock, leaking onto his stomach. 

Eddie shivered. “So, so good. Always so good to me, I love your fucking fingers— _ah_ ,” Richie cut him off with a sharp jab to his prostate. “Oh fuck, can I come?” Eddie asked quickly. “I’m so close.” 

Richie looked him over, deliberately slowly. All the while he kept his fingers pressing into the bundle of nerves. “Ask nicely.” 

“Please, please Richie, let me come. You fuck me so good with your fingers,” he moaned, rambling on as he tried to hold out for Richie’s permission. “I love it so much— _ah, fuck_ —just wanna be good for you, I’m yours Richie, wanna come for you.” 

Richie’s cock twitched at his words. How was he ever supposed to say no to that? “Go ahead, angel. Come for me.” 

With a final press of Richie’s fingers inside him, Eddie was coming again. His eyes squeezed shut and back arched as he let out a high, long moan. Richie reveled in the feeling of Eddie clenching down around his fingers as he covered himself in thick white ropes of come from his stomach to his chest. As Eddie rode it out, Richie leaned over to swipe their new toy from the nightstand. 

Eddie still lay with his eyes closed, sated and drowsy from his second orgasm of the night while Richie carefully removed his fingers. He slicked up the plug, eyes on Eddie’s face for a reaction as he pressed the tip to his entrance, not pressing in just yet. 

Eddie’s eyes shot open, but Richie noted that he made no effort to move to pull away, despite his obvious urge to protest. “Richie…” he breathed, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Gonna take the plug for me, pretty boy? See how you like your new toy keeping you all stretched out and ready for my cock?” 

Eddie whimpered, spreading his legs wider for Richie. He almost lost his breath when Richie pressed the pink toy into him, over-sensitive and overwhelmed. 

Richie glanced up, surprised to see tears forming in the corners of Eddie’s eyes. When they’d done this before, Eddie had come up to three times, but never in such a short period of time as tonight. On one hand, he was sure that Eddie didn’t need to be coddled or reminded of anything, but on the other, he wouldn’t forgive himself if he pushed him too far. This was supposed to be about making him feel better. He paused everything he was doing, not removing the toy but not pressing the last inch inside. He watched the tears spill down the sides of Eddie’s face and the way his knuckles were white where they fisted the sheets so tightly. He could see the slight quivering of his stomach as he breathed. 

“Eddie, baby. Are you okay?” he asked tentatively.

Eddie nodded jerkily, biting his lip. It was swollen from the way he’d been chewing on it throughout the night. 

“Are you sure? We can stop if it’s too much for now, you know—”

“No, no,” Eddie murmured. “I’m good, it’s just a lot. But it’s so good. Please keep going.” 

“What do you say if you need a break? Humor me.” 

  
Eddie’s lips turned up at the corners, a hint of a smile. “Silver.” 

Richie grinned back at him, pleased with his answer. He trusted Eddie to use their safeword if he needed it, but he never had so far. Eddie really was stronger than everyone thought, in a lot of ways. 

He turned his attention back to the plug and held onto Eddie’s hip as he finished pushing it inside. Eddie let out a long breath while Richie admired the view. _Note to self, ask Eddie about making a sex tape_ , he thought. The soft, pale pink of the heart shape looked even more delicate against Eddie’s tanned skin, and he had to remind himself (his dick, more accurately) again to be patient. “You’re doing so well, Eddie. So fucking pretty like this, so dirty. All stretched out and covered in come. You’re a dream, sweetheart,” he praised.

Eddie preened, meeting his gaze through half-lidded eyes. “I love you,” he said, simply and softly (if not a bit slurred). The lines of his shoulders seemed to be holding less tension now as he held his hands out to Richie in request.

Richie could swear he felt his heart melting in his chest, dripping down through his ribcage as he indulged Eddie, crawling forward and grabbing the wet wipes as he went. 

He settled down on his side next to Eddie. He gently cleaned the come off of him, careful not to graze his softening cock any more than necessary. Eddie pulled him down into a gentle kiss, licking into his mouth desperately and holding onto each side of Richie’s neck like he just couldn’t get him close enough. Richie could feel him shaking from overstimulation, aware that the butt plug was wide enough that it’d be a constant pressure on his prostate.

Richie tossed the wipes aside and settled down into the kiss. He cradled Eddie’s head in one hand, the other rubbing soothingly along his exposed skin. Up one side, across his chest, down the other side to squeeze at a hip, over his stomach. He was content with this for now. They both knew there was more to come, but Richie wanted to give Eddie a chance to gather himself, and kissing him certainly wasn’t a hardship. He’d spent decades wishing he could kiss Eddie, even when he couldn’t remember him. 

Soon enough, Eddie’s breathing evened back out and he stopped trembling. He was letting out pleased little noises into Richie’s mouth and, as always, his hands eventually found their way back into Richie’s hair. He tugged on the dark curls and Richie moaned into his mouth. Richie rocked his hips into Eddie’s side, letting his clothed cock drag against the warm skin. 

Eddie made a needy noise and suddenly pushed him onto his back so he could clamber on top of him, straddling him. He pulled Richie’s boxers down and all but drolled when his cock sprang free, red and leaking and fucking huge. He made a move to bend and take it into his mouth, but Richie caught him first, clearly having other plans in mind. 

Richie lifted Eddie back up, sighing happily as his weight settled down over him, the pressure finally giving his aching cock some relief. “What did I say about patience? I’ll give you my cock when I think you deserve it. Don’t be greedy.” 

Eddie whined, but didn’t argue. 

Richie held onto Eddie’s hips and guided him into a slow, grinding rhythm. It wouldn’t have been enough to get either of them off even if Eddie was hard, but that wasn’t his goal just yet. He kept his eyes trained on Eddie’s, watching him watch their cocks drag together slowly. Eddie was panting as they moved, brows drawn together with the muscles in his thighs occasionally twitching from sensitivity. Richie almost felt bad for Eddie’s poor, abused cock, but the way it was already valiantly attempting to fatten back up against his own eased his concern. Eddie could always handle more than anyone expected.

Eddie braced his hands on Richie’s broad chest so that he could rock himself faster, and Richie slipped his own around to knead at his ass. He just barely grazed the base of the plug, jostling it slightly, and Eddie mewled, rhythm stuttering. 

“Fuck, oh. God,” he hissed, nails scraping through the hair on Richie’s chest. 

“Good?” Richie asked, tapping at the base of the plug. 

Eddie collapsed onto him, still rutting his hips weakly. “I don’t even know,” he laughed into Richie’s neck. “Yeah. I think it’s good. It’s just so _much_.” 

Richie pressed a kiss to the top of his head. That laugh did all sorts of embarrassing things to his heart. 

Eddie returned the kiss on Richie’s neck, his breath causing Richie to shiver involuntarily. “Fuck me, please,” he whispered against Richie’s skin. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Richie gripped the heart shaped base and pulled it almost all the way out before thrusting it back inside roughly. He didn’t miss Eddie’s gasp or the way his whole body jerked. He ran a soothing hand down Eddie’s back. “Sure you can take me right now, baby?” 

Eddie lifted up to look Richie in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed, hairline sweaty and pupils blown wide, but he looked sure. Eddie was always sure about what he wanted. “I can take it. Need your big fucking dick inside me right now, Richie. Please?” 

Richie kissed him. “Hands and knees.”

Eddie climbed off of him, moving gingerly with the plug still inside, rubbing up against his most sensitive area. Richie was quick to slick up his cock and position himself behind him. He took out the plug, groaning at the sight of Eddie’s hole fluttering, trying to clench down around nothing. He lined the head of his cock up and started pushing in as slowly as he could manage. 

Their moans mixed together in the air of their room. Richie reminded himself to go easy on Eddie this time. Eddie, however, had another idea; he pressed his hips back until they were flush with Richie’s and he cursed under his breath, growing still. 

“Jesus fucking shit, Eddie,” Richie ground out, buried to the hilt in Eddie’s ass. The tight heat threatened to overwhelm him, Eddie’s muscles clamping down sporadically. 

Eddie’s eyes were likewise clenched shut, head hanging down between his shoulders. Richie remained still so Eddie could adjust to the stretch—the toy wasn’t _too_ small, but Richie’s cock was still considerably larger. He squeezed at Eddie’s cheeks, running a finger along where Eddie was stretched and their bodies joined. Eddie always loved that, so sensitive and responsive. Eddie’s hips bucked forward involuntarily, tearing a moan from the both of them.

“Okay,” Eddie breathed. “You can move.” 

Richie started up a slow but steady rhythm. He held onto Eddie’s slim hips as he pulled out, dragging him back onto his cock again and again. He wanted Eddie to feel every inch of him deep inside. He wanted him to still feel it tomorrow. To think of him as he went about his day, remembering how it felt to have Richie inside him when he was doing the most mundane things. Richie knew he’d be thinking about it. “God, you’re so fucking tight. You feel goddamn amazing on my cock, babydoll.” 

Eddie whimpered, dropping his chest down to the mattress, back arched obscenely. 

“Tell me how it feels, Eds. Talk to me,” Richie said.

Eddie gripped onto the pillow under his head. “It feels like you’re— _ah, shit_ —splitting me in half. Fuck, you’re so big,” he cut himself off, a sharp moan punched from his chest as Richie changed angles. “It’s just so good. So fucking good, Richie. I love your cock, love the way it fills me up so much. I can feel it so deep inside.” 

Richie saw Eddie reach for his own swollen cock. Normally, he may have made Eddie ask for permission to come or had him come untouched, but at the moment he thought he’d probably give Eddie anything he could possibly want, so he allowed it. He started to fuck into Eddie harder, aiming for his prostate. He could tell when he found it by the way Eddie trembled and gasped, moans tapering off into small, breathless noises. He smirked to himself and tried to keep hitting that spot, rough and fast with his hands in a bruising grip on Eddie’s hips.

Eddie’s fist flew over his cock, letting out quiet sobs as Richie continued to pound into him from behind. Richie was working up a sweat and his thighs started to burn. He draped himself over Eddie’s back and could see tears running over Eddie’s face and onto the pillow again. His mouth was open, drooling, eyes closed. Richie was hit with another wave of concern, more at how quiet Eddie had gotten than at the tears themselves. No one who knew Eddie Kaspbrak would describe him as the quiet type, and sex had definitely never been an exception to that rule. 

  
Richie slowed down a bit. “Still with me, Eds?” 

Eddie nodded. “Don’t stop,” he breathed, and that was good enough for Richie. He kissed Eddie’s sweaty back and straightened, working back up to the punishing pace he’d set before. 

Before long, Richie could feel a familiar burn deep in his core and he hoped he could hold off long enough to make Eddie come again. Eddie’s breath hitched around a sob and he raised himself on shaky arms. Across the room, Richie caught a glimpse of their reflection in the thin mirror on the back of their door. He saw the way Eddie’s cock bobbed freely between his legs as his body was jostled, the way his chest was flushed a deep and blotchy red, and how the muscles in his arms flexed from the effort of holding himself up. Eddie had always been stronger than he looked, which Richie thought was pretty hot. But somewhere between Derry and their Return to Derry, he’d started working out, which Richie thought was even fucking hotter. If Richie hadn’t already been close to the edge, that definitely would have done it for him.

As if hearing his thoughts, Eddie craned his neck around to see him. “Richie, I’m so close,” he almost whispered. Still so quiet. It was as if Richie had fucked the voice right out of him. The loudest sound in the room was that of their skin slapping together, and Richie’s occasional moan. 

“Yeah. Come on baby, come for me,” Richie said, reaching around to grasp Eddie’s cock. 

A few tugs later, Eddie came for the third time. He let go with a high, gasping moan, going uncharacteristically still as his orgasm swept over him. Richie kept pumping his cock until Eddie was shaking and pushing him away. He wasn’t surprised that there wasn’t very much wetness on his hand, after Eddie had just come twice before. 

The feeling of Eddie’s muscles clenching down on Richie’s cock pushed him over the edge as well, and he at least had the presence of mind to pull out and paint Eddie’s back with his come, groaning deep and long as he did. He knew Eddie’s abused hole would be tender after this and didn’t want to make it worse by coming inside him so that he’d have to clean himself out. 

He ran the head of his spent cock across Eddie’s used, stretched hole, gently laughing at Eddie’s surprised whine. “Such a pretty little hole, on my pretty little baby. You did so well, Eddie.” Richie kissed his way up Eddie’s spine, disregarding the come drying there. Richie never minded getting a little gross.

Eddie sighed, dropping onto his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms. “Thank you, Richie,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “You really are so good to me.” 

Richie smiled into Eddie’s skin and moved to sit by his side. After-sex Eddie was always so sweet. He loved every version of him, though. As he cleaned Eddie off with another wet wipe he retrieved from Eddie’s nightstand, Eddie caught his eye. He had a lazy smile on his face.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Richie told him, and he meant it. He thought that the sight of Eddie, blissed out and fucked out with tear tracks down his face was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He could feel the dopey grin that made its way across his face but made no effort to conceal it. 

Eddie reached a hand out to stroke lightly along Richie’s jaw as if he were thinking something similar, as if Richie were precious. _Imagine that_ , Richie thought. 

After a few moments, Eddie finally spoke. “I’m laying in the fucking wet spot, but you fucked me so good that I can’t bring myself to care. I could go to sleep.” He sounded pretty close to sleep already, and Richie was just so fond of his boy. 

“Go ahead, baby. Take a nap.” 

Eddie’s eyes were already closed when Richie leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. Once his breathing evened out, Richie slipped out of bed and into their en suite. He ran Eddie a bath with all his favorite essential oils and even bubbles, going so far as to light candles. Just because he felt like being a little extra and pampering Eddie. He deserved it, and Richie was still not done with Operation Keep Eddie Calm and Happy. 

Once it was all set up, he went to wake Eddie. “Eds, baby, I ran you a sexy bath. It’s just waiting on your sexy little ass now.” 

  
Eddie blinked blearily up at him. “ ‘m tired, Rich. We can just bath in th’morning.”

Richie laughed, grabbing his hand. “Wow, I really must have fucked your brains out because coherent Eddie would never say that. Come on, Spaghetti. You’re all orgasm happy right now, but we _both_ know you’ll regret it in the morning when you wake up all sticky.” 

Eddie grimaced. “Ew, gross. You’re right. I’m up.” 

“That’s my man!” Richie cheered, helping him to his feet. “Want me to carry you?”

Eddie scoffed. “Your back does not want you to carry me, old man.” He grabbed onto Richie’s hand and led them into the bathroom. 

They settled into the water, Richie massaging shampoo into Eddie’s scalp as Eddie leaned back against his chest. Richie started to feel a bit drowsy too. “Eds, I think—” he yawned, “you may have had the right idea with the nap. The bath feels nice, but maybe too nice. Now my body is shutting down.” 

Eddie laughed. He was quiet for a moment, and then looked up at Richie, the corner of his lips quirked. “I dunno…I think your ideas have actually been pretty good tonight. For once.” 

Richie grinned proudly. “Yeah, I thought you might say that.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, don’t get a big head.” He rinsed his hair and then turned to face Richie, face serious. “Really, though. That was actually exactly what I needed, Rich. I know it probably sounds stupid, but I do feel a lot better now.”

Richie dragged Eddie into his lap and kissed him chastely, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. “It’s not stupid. I get it, and that’s exactly why I did it. I know you, babe. I know what you need.” Eddie ducked his head, grinning. “Hey, seriously. I don’t want you to worry about anything, okay Eds? Fuck that job. You were overqualified anyway, and you’ll find another one within a week. Jobs will probably start contacting you when they hear you’re available. Because you’re good at what you do. You’re good at everything. You’re perfect. I’m so proud of you and so happy to call you my little plate of spaghetti.” 

Eddie’s eyes shone with tears again. “Richie…goddamnit. I love you, okay? I’m feeling very emotional so that’s all I’ve got right now, but I love you.” 

Richie kissed him again. Couldn’t ever get enough of kissing him. “I love you. So much. And like I said before,” he smirked, “if you don’t find a job that you want, I would be _happy_ to be your sugar daddy.” 

Not even the cup of water Eddie dumped on his head could ruin Richie’s good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap this was not supposed to be so long. i may have gotten carried away. what can i say, i love any form of dom richie and i have a pet name kink. 
> 
> (also, i didn't feel like there was a good place to explain their safeword in the fic, but it is "silver" because they both have memories of bill saving their asses using his bike, silver. it's just something they both associate with feeling safe and okay & i thought it was cute!!)
> 
> thank you for reading!! leave comments if you liked it, or come talk to me on tumblr @bealrat


End file.
